La Muñeca
by kir13
Summary: Una tarde de verano como cualquier otra trae de vuelta recuerdos de juventud. Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, mas que el tiempo libre que dedico a escribir.


Era una ardiente tarde de verano subtropical como cualquier otra, del tipo que causa humedad espontanea sin necesidad del más mínimo movimiento y a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos por hacer circular el aire por el apartamento. No habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde la segunda ducha de la jornada y aun así el sudor se escurría por mi frente mientras recorría la modesta sala, organizando los pequeños detalles que mis manías exigían.

Mi compañera de piso entro por la puerta de atrás, la cual se encontraba abierta, evitando así parte del estruendo que normalmente acompaña su llegada, mas no previno el desorden que dejo a su paso de camino a su cuarto. Podría haber dicho algo, pero era más fácil volver a organizar las áreas comunes rápidamente e ir a mi propia habitación.

La frustración acumulada era solamente una respuesta a la lenta monotonía de las vacaciones. No que su fin fuera de alguna manera excitante. Al menos la temporada brindaba un poco de aislamiento, y permitía extensos periodos de lectura. La compañía no era algo que disfrutase por lo general y era causa de cierta incomodidad.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi amiga y la generalmente alegre muchacha se encontraba de un humor un tanto extraño, aunque nada inusual considerando que el desagrado por los aniversarios era una de las pocas cualidades que compartíamos.

A veces parecía intrigante el hecho de que nuestra amistad ya llevara más de una década de existencia, probablemente era a causa de una larga cadena de coincidencias que nos seguía llevando por el mismo rumbo a pesar de tomar diferentes direcciones, aunque sin duda existía cierta familiaridad y confianza que resultaba más natural que aquella nacida de lazos sanguíneos.

Los meses pasados en convivencia habían creado una rutina en la que se balanceaban los momentos compartidos y las horas de necesaria soledad. Pequeños códigos y sutiles movimientos eran las claves que delataban la naturaleza del instante.

El correo llego y como siempre la cumpleañera salió a ver qué tipo de propaganda se había colado en el buzón. Regreso rápidamente cargando una caja mediana. Contenía una tarjeta felicitándola en su día y una figura de porcelana. Una joven asiática vestida en un traje tradicional, sentada en una silla también de diseño anticuado. No pareció apreciar mucho el regalo ya que simplemente lo puso junto a los pequeños bambús que decoraban la sala y se refugió nuevamente en su cuarto. Pero la figura logro llamar mi atención.

La examine minuciosamente. Se notaba que era vieja, el polvo y la mugre acumulados en sus curvas y hendiduras la delataba, mas estaba bien conservada y no habían grietas ni algún otro defecto en ella. Más adelante la limpiaría a profundidad, con cuidado de no causarle ningún daño. Primero debía arreglarme el cabello y vestirme, tenía otras diligencias que cumplir.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que reparara en ella de nuevo. Un conocido, del tipo que casi se podría llamar amigo, había hecho una visita después de caer la noche, parcialmente a causa de negocios, aunque el encuentro poseía los matices de cuando dos almas solitarias tratan de compartir un momento de esos que conllevan a un incremento en la familiaridad, fue reconfortante.

Desde varios años atrás había dejado todo atrás con tal de ir en busca de nuevas aventuras. Ciertamente eso fue lo que obtuve, pero a cambio debía soportar un exilio parcialmente voluntario, ya que las calles que me habían visto crecer eran demasiado angostas para mis ambiciones. A menudo yacía en la oscuridad preguntándome si valía la pena el sacrificio, pero después de tanto vagar no estaba segura si tenía siquiera un lugar a donde regresar. Me encontraba perdida en mis divagaciones cuando la figura decorativa llamo de nuevo mi atención. Emanaba cierta calma y sentido de pertenencia que no lograba reconocer en mi misma.

Era curioso cómo se había acoplado a la decoración del resto de la residencia. A pesar de que inicialmente la forma en que altero la simetría del estante del que se había apropiado me había causado un poco de intranquilidad.

Leí un par de horas una vez pasados los efectos de la mercancía había adquirido esa noche. Trate de distraerme de múltiples maneras, con poco éxito. La noche siempre había sido fuente de inspiración y energía, desgraciadamente no era así para la mayoría, y la idea de perturbar el sueño de los demás habitantes del edificio limitaba las actividades con las que podía entretenerme.

Finalmente decidí llevar a la dama oriental a mi cuarto con el fin de comenzar su rehabilitación. Durante más de una hora cuidadosamente removí las impurezas de su superficie con un aplicador, temiendo deteriorarla o incluso romper sus frágiles manos. Es curioso adquirir un objeto del cual no se tiene ninguna información, pero en el cual se pueden apreciar el paso de cuantiosas primaveras.

Su cara se mostraba agradecida de tener de vuelta su nívea complexión mientras frotaba con esmero el delicado y ligero rubor de sus mejillas, labios carmesíes destinados a una perenne mueca coqueta. Cortesana de ensueños y cavilaciones ociosas. Poco a poco iban resurgiendo los colores de su vestido. Incluso su silla comenzó a lucir más animada.

Los parlantes suavemente entrelazaban sus notas con las imágenes de tiempos remotos cuando conocí a la joven oriental que a pesar de los años mantenía una posición relevante en mi memoria. Aquella cuya sonrisa todavía es capaz de estremecer mi corazón.


End file.
